Paul Tripper
Paul Tripper was a Starfleet Scientist and Command Officer during the 24th century. Prior to his death, he was a renowned scientist, specializing in deep space exploration and first contact missions. Born on September 11, 2308, in Earth in Burbank California on Earth, to a singing cowboy and an actress mother, he had been proceeded by older brother Thomas. Starfleet Academy He enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2326, at first specializing in psychology and then later in Sociology. He also attended an advanced courses in exploration training. He ran cross-country and boxed while at the Academy. During his cadet cruise abaord the USS Carthage in 2328, the Miranda class vessel hosted a three-way diplomatic talk between the representatives of the Federation, Klingon Empire and Cardassian Union over the control of Raknal V. Also during his cadet cruise, XO Rachel Garrett and Chief Science Officer Ian Troi put a recommendation in his file for commisioning as Lieutenant Junior Grade upon graduation. He graduated in 2329 with the higher rank and was sent to the Exocultural Relations School, where he took courses in First Contact and Survey Team Operations, both focusing on the Cardassian Union. Starfleet Officer In 2330 he was assigned to the USS Yeager as a first contact specialist and linguist. In 2332 he was promoted to Lieutenant and served as Assistant Team Leader when the Yeager deployed a cultural observation team to Terop Prime. He was injured repairing targetting sensors in 2334 when the ''Yeager ''was attacked by a warship of the Ubarrak Primacy. He received the Gold Palm for his actions. During an Officer Exchange Mission on the Vulcan vessel Haulic, he met and fell in love with a member of the ship's engineering staff, Vomi in 2337. He and Vomi married in 2339 after he secured a position aboard Starbase 41 as Chief Science Officer and in 2341 daughter Stella Dorothy was born. He was promoted to Lieutenant Commander in 2347. His family moved back to his wife's homeworld Calanara while he attended Command School and a Field Officer Survey Team Leader course on Earth and then began an uncharted space exploration mission aboard the USS Independence in 2352 as the ship's Second and Chief Science Officers. In 2357 he transferred to the USS Galaxy as Executive Officer with a promotion to Commander. In 2361 Tripper was serving as an advisor at Starfleet Command when he was informed he'd been selected for a command of his own, as well as promotion to Captain. He had hoped for a Sagan class first contact vessel but was still thrilled with the USS Hargrave. Vomi came aboard as a civilian engineering consultant. In 2365 the ship encountered a quantum singularity, heavily damaging the Oberth class science vessel, killing himself and several other crew members. XO Patricia Rivers assumed command and managed to limp the ship at warp three to Starbase 41. LUG Trek Stats (2365) Attributes Fitness 3 : Strength +1 Coordination 3 Intellect 5 : Logic +1 : Perception +2 Presence 3 Psi 0 Advantages/Disadvantages Commendation (Gold Palm) +1 Famous Incident (Repairing Targeting Sensors During Ubarrack Attack) +1 Physical Disadvantage (Loss of Hearing in Left Ear, Left Ear is Prosthetic) -1 Skills Administration 3 : Logistics 4 : Starbase 4 : Starship 5 Artistic Expression 1 : Cooking 3 Athletics 1 : Cross Country 2 Command 3 : Survey Team 4 : Starship 5 Computer 3 : Research 5 Concealment 1 : Cache Supplies 2 Culture 2 : Human 4 : Teropian 3 : Vulcan 3 Diplomacy 2 : Federation Frontier 4 : Intergalactic Affairs 3 Disguise 1 : General 2 Dodge 2 Energy Weapon 1 : Phaser 2 Espionage 1 : Covert Communications 2 History 1 : Federation 2 : Human 2 Language : Cardassian 1 : Federation Standard 3 : Vulcan 2 Law 3 : Federation 4 : Prime Directive 4 : Starfleet 5 Medical Science 1 : First Aid 2 : Psychology 3 Personal Equipment 2 : Holographic Projector 3 : Holographic Suit 3 : Tricorder 5 : Universal Translator 3 Primitive Weaponry 1 : Lirpa 2 Rha-Tel 1 Starship Tactics 1 : Cardassian 2 : Federation 3 Social Science 3 : Anthropology 4 : Economics 4 : Political Science 5 : Sociology 5 Shipboard Systems 2 : Command 4 : Communications 3 : Sensors 5 Systems Engineering 2 : Holographic Systems : Sensors 3 Unarmed Combat 1 : Boxing Vehicle Operations 1 : Shuttlecraft 2 World Knowledge 1 : Earth 2 : Terop Prime 2 Category:Deceased Category:USS Hargrave Personnel Category:Commanding Officers Category:Command Officers Category:Scientists Category:First Contact Specialists Category:Science Officers Category:Tripper Family Category:Chief Science Officers Category:Second Officers Category:Starfleet Command Category:USS Carthage Crew Members Category:USS Galaxy Crew Members Category:USS Yeagar Crew Members Category:Starbase 41 Personnel Category:Gold Palm Awardees Category:Fathers